


Lovely

by wraithsonwings



Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Rare Pairings, Royale Instinct, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: Le Chiffre confronts the young man following him. What does he want?





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta [fragile-teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup).
> 
> Written for the [Royale Instinct Weekend](https://royaleinstinctweekend.tumblr.com/).

Certain now that he was being followed, Jean headed down the corridor, past a service elevator, and out the door to the alley. He ducked to the right, flattening himself against the wall, just as a well-manicured hand caught the closing door. The young man from the lounge stepped through.

 

_ So he had been watching him. Who had sent him, and why? _

 

Jean grabbed the lapels on the man’s coat and slammed him against the wall. Breath lost, he froze, eyes wide. Jean took him by the throat and pulled his knife, flipping it open. The soft snick echoed. He pressed it hard against the man’s neck and leaned in close. 

 

“Why are you following me?”

 

“I… “ He croaked and cleared his throat. “I was following you to the bathroom…”

 

“This is not the bathroom.”

 

“Yeah, I…”

 

Jean stopped him with a tight squeeze.

 

“You follow a stranger into an alley? Not very safe.”

 

“Not the first time my dick’s gotten me into trouble with dangerous men.” The nonchalant shrug belied the tension in the rest of him. “Look, you’re not interested. I’ll just..”

 

“Who said I’m not interested?” The hard swallow under his palm made his cock twitch. “Are  _ you _ still interested?”

 

A hard cock pressed against his leg. The man stared him dead in the eye.

 

“What do you think?”

 

_ Bold. _ Jean smiled.

 

“I think you’re going to suck my cock… What’s your name?”

 

The man licked his lips and grinned. 

 

“Adam.”

 

“I think you’re going to suck my cock, Adam.”

 

Jean relaxed his hold and lowered the knife, folding it closed. The blade bit into a thumb as Adam grabbed it.

 

“Keep the knife.” A low whisper in Jean’s ear, breath teasing.

 

Adam dropped to his knees right there in the mess of the alley. Pulling Jean’s hand towards his neck, he pressed the blade nearly under his ear. He looked younger, vulnerable, but Jean didn’t believe that was anywhere close to the truth. Intrigued, Jean nicked beneath his ear, watching blood bead and run down his shapely neck. Adam hissed but didn’t flinch. Jean relaxed the pressure and lightly dragged the blade forward, forcing Adam to stretch tall. He strained but didn’t stand, arching his neck beautifully. Jean rested the blade beneath his chin and ran his thumb down over the Adam’s apple, before following it with the point of his blade.

 

_ A truly magnificent throat. _

 

Jean wondered how it would look swallowing his cock. Resting the knife in the well of Adam’s throat, he placed his thumb against his lips.

 

“Open.”

 

The lips parted and a tongue teased the pad of Jean’s thumb. He pulled Adam’s jaw down.

 

“Very nice. Now open my fly and pull out my cock.”

 

As Adam slipped a hand in his pants, Jean released his mouth and grabbed the back of his head, fisting curls. Their eyes met. It was a confident hand that pulled his half-hard cock free, slid back the foreskin and teased his head; a confident man who pulled Jean’s hardening cock towards his open mouth, engulfing him without breaking their gazes. Adam wrapped his lips around the shaft, sucking at the head as he rubbed his tongue against the frenulum. A hot spike of pleasure ripped a pained groan from Jean’s lips, and he pulled Adam’s hair. Humming a laugh, Adam swallowed him deep. Jean moaned softly at the tight throat around him, at the delicious pull as Adam retreated, sucking hard all the way back to the tip. He growled at the look the man gave him as he swirled his tongue around the head.  _ It dared.  _

 

Jean twisted his fingers in Adam’s hair and forced him back down on his cock. Adam opened to him, let him fuck deep, inviting every harsh thrust with a hard swallow and soft, pleased noises. He sucked hard, wrapping his lips tight, pressing his tongue firmly to the underside of Jean’s cock for the length of each thrust.

 

_ He was very good. _

 

“You love this, don’t you?”

 

“Mmmmmm…”

 

Adam grabbed his hips, taking control of Jean’s erratic thrusts. He devoured every inch, again and again.

 

With a filthy slurp at the head, Adam flicked his eyes back up to meet Jean’s, staring through a veil of curls. His harsh breaths teased in the cool night air. Jean’s cock twitched and he shifted his weight toward Adam, who licked his swollen lips and went down on him once more until pressed against his zipper. Adam slowly pulled back before resuming his quick, deep bobbing along the entire length. Adam was so wet and tight, firm lips and teasing tongue all over his aching cock. Jean hissed at the soft scrape of teeth at the tip, tugging the curls in his fist. He groaned at the quick flick of tongue at his slit, dissolving into a low moan as Adam sucked him back down.

 

“Lovely… ah… lovely little cock slut… You…”

 

That luscious mouth, nearly burning, dragged him to the edge to fiercely pull him over. His knees buckled. Gasping, he grabbed Adam’s head in both hands, yanking his hair to pull him close. Hands squeezed his ass hard and Jean exploded, spilling deep in Adam’s hungry throat. The man pulled back letting him fill his mouth, taking a taste, taking everything. Jean watched that throat bob and licked his lips, eyes slipping shut. He struggled to catch his breath, heart racing.

 

Jean looked down at the young man at his feet, with his flushed, pretty face and glistening, swollen lips. He was staring back with a glint in his eye and a smirk. Adam nonchalantly thumbed come from the corner of his mouth, licked the finger clean, and straightened his collar. He reached into the pocket of his coat and, with a small flourish, presented Jean’s knife.

 

_ When did he? _

 

“So, you have a room?” Adam arched his brow. “Or do you want to fuck me against the dumpster?”

 

Jean smiled, taking his knife. 

 

“1106, lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments you may leave! :3
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com).


End file.
